Super's Meltdown
BEFORE READING THIS: I want no downplaying of anyone on this page. If you feel you need to insult or jab at someone, take it somewhere private. This is in good nature. If you comment, I expect legitimate comments that are not twisted to make Super sound like the one at fault, whether he is or not. Thank you. So it seems the attempt at recreating NC on a different forum, which actually seemed to be going quite well, has now failed miserably because Super suddenly had a meltdown for some inexplicable reason. Was it because it was too much pressure on him? He disagreed with how people ran their countries and couldn't do anything about it because they weren't actually doing anything wrong? If the first... I would've liked to see him try and moderate in Rp's position around NC 38-40. That small forum was absolutely nothing compared to the crap Rp, Scorched, and I had to wade through everytime we came into the wiki chat. If the second, I have a message for him if he ever returns to read this: Super, I noticed a trend with your moderation that seemed to be biased against BNWAlpha. While I understand there were some serious problems with his nation (Yes.. honestly, the heterosexual thing was a *little* extreme), that is one of those things you have to let play out on their own instead of attempting to confront said person. It seemed like a lot of your problem with it was because his country was seemingly a flip/flopped version of your own (as far as I could tell anyway), which completely contrasted your political views. My message to you is this: If you intend to moderate, you must be willing to accept that people will, disagree wit you, have contrasting opinions, try some crazy shit, attempt to put pressure on you (whether unintentional, to try to see how you'll react, or for vengeance for upsetting them), call you out for things you do wrong, and most importantly, piss you off/annoy you. If you're incapable of handling any of that without throwing a temper tantrum, ruining the game for everyone else, and attempting to ruin a wiki, you SHOULD NOT be moderating (much less attempting to run) NC, or any other game with the community we have present here. Reacting in such a manner simply makes you look childish and merely reassures the people attempting to harass you that their harassment is, infact, working. I don't know if you're going to read this or not, but if you do, please bear in mind that I personally have nothing against you and am actually quite concerned as to how this came about. Thanks, : Kyr Now, for the last part of this page, I'm going to put up a vote (Who knew I could be so democratic?) Should there be enough of a consensus, we will re-create the Nation Creation thread on the forums that it was moved to, and should the consensus be yes, I will conduct a vote to see who people would like to re-create the thread. If you guys want, I will do it (don't expect the thread to be updated six times a day, but I'll try to update it at least once a day or two). If you wish to vote please comment with your vote. "Yay." or "Nay." Voting Thread Re-Creation: Yay: 2 -Kyr -Magery Nay: 0 Thread Ownership (SUSPENDED UNTIL AFTER RE-CREATION VOTE) Category:Miscellaneous Category:Nation Creation